


Night Time Queries

by rubrikate



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubrikate/pseuds/rubrikate
Summary: This is for my friend Tony.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 41





	Night Time Queries

Lying side by side under the stars, John could tell Arthur wasn't completely asleep. He shifted uncomfortably in his spot, the ground wet underneath him. He rolled onto his side, his right arm tucked under his head as he scooted just an inch closer to Arthur's shoulder. Arthur lay there with his hat under his head and his hands folded neatly over his stomach. John bit his lip as he pushed Arthur slightly, just enough to wake him. Arthur grunted incoherently and swatted at Johns hand. But John persisted.

"Arthur," he whispered heatedly. Arthur barely moved: he jerked in his sleep and continued to snore. John rolled his eyes in annoyance, pushing the other man’s arm once more. "Arthur." His voice came out like a tight whisper, and Arthur grunted awake.

"What’s wrong?" His voice came out like gravel.

"I need to ask you something. I've been thinking about it all day,” John said in a rushed, hard whisper. Arthur nodded and cleared his throat.

"Alright, well, what is it?" he asked. John didn't speak for a moment, instead he opted to play with the grass under his fingers. Then he leaned forward, his lips close Arthur’s ear as he spoke. "What if your junk made a shotgun pump noise whenever you jerked it?"


End file.
